Archived The Monarch
RP Area Casting Off Kidd walks up the gangplank to see a bustling ship filled with a happy crew ready to set sail to find treasures beyond any of their wildest imaginations, his faithful Quarter Master Francis is by the helm of the ship and Kidd makes his way up to him. "We finally be settin off my friend, after so many years alone the Monarch once again 'as a crew of 'er own. An' we're 'eadin off to find me fathers treasure. Are ye sure this map'll lead us there me old friend?" He holds up a rolled up piece of paper in front of Francis Francis remains silent but nods Kidd smiles "Aye of course ye are. I trust ya me friend after all the years you've looked after me an' me ship I owe ye that. Now we be waitin on just a couple additions." A bright spark is seen in the distance it streaks towards the mast before dispersing revealing Cauli who uses the momentum to spin down to the middle of the mast then releases herself causing her to land in front of Kidd "hmm i'm not gonna lie i didn't expect us to be ready to set sail so early but here i am" To Cauli's surprise, someone else was flying towards the ship at a great speed, but this person had a white aura, that seemed to chill the air around it. Looking up, Starr came face to a pillar to the crows next, and tried dodging it, but failed, causing himself to land in a barrel. Looking up from the barrel, he saw Cauli. He immediately blushed, and gripped the barrel trying to pull himself out, but the barrel had an ice patch on it after Starr's contact. Starr looks at Kidd, and salutes breifly."Ahoy Captain" Kidd smirks "Ahoy Mate. Well I suppose everyone be 'ere. First mate cubi be beneath deck with the cook so we're ready to head off." Kidd faces his crew and shouts in a commanding voice "RAISE THE ANCHOR LADS AND RAISE THE FULL SAIL WE'RE HEADING OFF LADS!" The crew cheers and follow his commands. The ship leaves dock and Kidd directs the ship using the wheel. "So we're 'eaded to find me own dads treasure firstly, it'll be good to 'ave some mates accompany me." Cauli just facepalms seeing Starr stuck in a barrel before punching the ice patch to shatter it and then turns to Kidd "so what is this treasure of your dads? and how long do you think it will take to find it?" Starr's blush fades, and speaks up."I was wondering that as well" Kidd smirks "Well I don't know exactly what it is per say... Francis 'ere does but he ain't much of a talker." He moves his head towards francis the point him out. "Aye, all 'e did was draw a picture of a butterfly but seein as me dads name was Captain Butterfly I was expectin sumat in ones shape. So I guess we'll see whens we get there. As for 'ow long it should only take a week or two. A month at most if there's bad weather." He chuckles "So sit back an relax you'll be 'ere a while." Cauli stretches "hmm a few weeks on the ship huh? well the foods good and a lot of the crew keep thinking they can beat me so it should be fun" Starr's eyes widen."A MONTH?!" He yells, in panic."Who is going to watch the Manor? My house could get robbed from! What am I going to do!" He sits on the floor, and clutches his head, as panic sets in."Why don't we just fly and look around?! That would be quicker! Right? RIGHT?!" He starts screaming frantically, and then as his panic turns to rage, his aura permeates around him."OH TO HELL WITH IT!" He puts his hands above him, fires a long purple beam of energy up into the air, then once it's about 1,000 feet up, it explodes and sends 10 arcing beams down. After a couple of seconds, another map appears in Starr's hand, but this one is made of ki."According to our coordinates....." Starr's eyes widen again. All he does, is hand Kidd the map. "I guess I'll help find the treasure Captain." He goes to sit down on a barrel."To be honest, I think I won't be of much help." He chuckles."I can cook if needed though." Kidd smirks "Calm it kid, no need to get cabin fever. We take the boat because by boat we can carry a lot more booty and because there be vessels out 'ere that carry things of an 'igh value and it's a lot easier to fight them on a ship. Don't you worry none lad we'll be there 'n back in no time I promise you'll step off this ship back home in a week or two with me as captain. Just do what I ask ye to and you'll be right as rain." "most of your manner is in perpetual darkness and there is occasional screams yeah dont worry i don't see it being high on the rob list so why not let you're hair down and enjoy the open sea join in a sea shanty or go help the guy who has no reason to be here down in the kitchen either or works" Cauli sets up a net hammock on the side of the ship "me i'll be sleeping brawling and fishing" Starr frowns, then stands."I need training, so Cauli, let's 'brawl' while we're here okay?" He smiles. Kidd smiles "Sounds good Cauli I'll be sailin all day meself so yeah Starr go make yerself at home. We'll be there in absolutely no time. Oh by the way. There ain't no fighting on me ship, ye wanna fight someone take it to shoar if ye would, the ship 'as to 'ave order if ye follow me." "yeah yeah i get you, guess i'll have to train the anti boarding stuff a little later then well whatever i will be portside literally if you need me" Cauli jumps over the port railing and lands in the hammock where she seems to have books and an mp3 player set out somehow. Starr blinks."Yes I follow you Captain.....Hmm..." Starr looks up at Kidd."I have a couple of questions if you don't mind." Kidd looks at him through the corner of his eye. "Aye fire away laddy." "Well, did you see what I thought was so strange about that Ki Map..?" He asks, eyeballing it. Kidd laughs "Mate I didn't even look at yer map, I 'ave all I need in this map right 'ere." He says pointing at his belt where the map is. Starr blinks, in confusion. He reluctantly takes back the Ki Map."Well, you've got yours, and I've got mine." He gives a chuckle."Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with Cauli." He leaves the Captain, and heads over to Cauli, holding out the map to her. Cauli puts down her misadventures of Tacoman and Monarch volume 1 that she was intently reading "huh what? Oh you made a ki map lets have a look see?" Cauli gives it a quick scan though her knowledge of the area is sparse at best. Starr picks up the book, and goes through it."I wonder how many there are......" Hey says referring to the book."I bet they had a good ending" He smiles, and then goes back to the map."Those islands are arrayed in such a way, that is looks like they were made like that on purpose..." Cubia exits the galley suddenly, looking annoyed with the same expression on his face as an unamused housewife, holding up a copy of "Gals of the Grog" with a lude women wearing an eyepatch and a tricorn. "Kidd, why did you noy share this literature with me! Also.... Where. Are. My. Flap. Jacks". His stern expression fluctuates for a second, clearly trying not to laugh and the last bit. Kidd shoots the book out of his hand barely missing his fingers. "No rude books on me ship cubi dispose of it now and ye won't be punished. As fer ye flapjacks if ye keep complaining you'll be gettin maggots and stale bread later on are we clear lad?" Kidd says sternly. Starr looks back at Kidd and Cubia, and hears the conversation. He steps between them, looking at Kidd trying to help make peace."No need to be so hasty Captain, I'm sure Cubi here wasn't trying to complain, he was merely asking where his food is, you know how growing men need their food to keep up their strength, and what good is a malnourished crew? That's not a crew at all! Hahahaha!" He was speaking quickly, and he gave nervous laughter. He turns to Cubia."I'll cook you up some Flapjacks sir, okay?" He extends his hand."My name is Starr, it's a pleasure to meet you." The entire time, in his thoughts he is screaming. Cauli has her head in the book sighing "this is gonna be a long trip with these idiots" Cubia smiles warmly at Starr, ignoring his slightly charred fingers. "Thanks mate. Nice to meet ya Mr. Starr. I'm Cubia and I'm the 1st mate, despite the captain shooting at me". He turns to look at the captain. "Be careful, Captain, wouldn't want too many holes in the ship before we set off". "The captain doesn't respect you, best deal with him". Oh great, Cubia thought, the voice in my head is back. "Im your friend, your mentor. Im here only to help you. You can trust me. I know all about your past. And the universe you came from. The Bastion on this ship isn't your Bastion. Best deal with him too actually. People like that will likely get in your way". Cubia frowns. "Look you, I don't take orders from anyone. Especially someone who doesn't even exist. So step of~". Cubia stops himself and looks around the deck.....where everyone is glaring at him. "hah, I'm just practicing my acting. I need to be as good as I can be in order to deceive the locals at whatever town we are going to". Cubia regains his composure and quickly strides to his cabin. Before opening the galley door he turns around. "By the way, this book is serious reading and if anyone dislikes it I will eat their ears... Unless its Cauli, in which case Ill just nibble and suckle them". Cubia blows a Cuby kiss at Cauli before slamming the door. The sounds of rapid retreating can be heard. Kidd frowns "No idea what's up with 'im... Ah well let's go find me dads tomb shall we?" The Treasure In The Tomb The Monarch docks just off a very small island with a cave entrance on it. "Yargh 'ere we are lads! It's been a tough two weeks but 'ere we are. Now since it be so small I'll be takin a small team ashore. Cauli, Starr, Cubi you're with me. Francis watch the ship." Kidd gets off the Monarch and lands on the white sandy beach of the small island. Cubia stretches as he leaves the ship, bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation and burns in his arm that are visibly healing. His arms are tucked behind his head and he walks with his chest puffed out. He whistles. "Nice cave. There might be an equally nice cave girl in it for me to have as a souvenir". Cubia grins, then winces as the burns fully disappear. Cauli jumps off the boat looking sleep deprived and irritable "gonna need a lot of brawls to work out this annoyance, well we are finally here so what's see we get finding this treasure so i can get back and have a proper bath without that idiot perving on me" Starr appears out of the ship, with a picnic basket filled to the brim with food for his friends. He still had his apron on."Bye Francis! Stay safe while we're out!" He calls to his new friend, as he heads over to Cauli. He removes an omelet from the basket, and it was wrapped in a rice paper."Omelet?" He asks, holding it out to her as they walk. He also tosses one to Captain Kidd and Cubia. A... Person in a suit waddles around the area, wearing a wig with similar colors to Cauli's hair "I'm a cave girl?" The person in the suit is not a person, after a few moment it falls over on all fours and shakes the items off, a very Large Lion looking creature stands before the party, tribal decorations on the mane and tail and an emblem on his left leg, his fur looks soft and cuddly, he smiles at the group "Cauli! I knew I picked up on your scent!" The oversized, talking lion, happily runs over to Cauli and the group . Kidd drops the omelette and stamps on it. "Starr, there may be any number of traps in that tomb and you were tryin t'bring food. Don't be stupid child, if you want food go back to t'kitchen and let the grown ups do their work." He pretty much ignores the talking Lion and walks over to the cave "Cauli hurry up wit your pet, we had best be outta 'ere by sun down an' we 'ave no idea 'ow long this could take. Come on Cubia." He walks over to the cave entrance. Cubia quickly eats the omelette, clearly enjoying it then turns to the cave girl. He was about to flirt when it revealed its true species. Then it spoke. Now Cubia has seen some shit in his time but a talking Liger takes the cookie. He dwells on it for afew seconds before touching its fur..... "WOW THAT'S SOFT..... are you female?" From the look of anger on his face, he learned his answer. "Guess not". Cubia takes his paw and shakes it rapidly. "I'm cubia, and you, my friend, are awesome!!" Cauli notices Artaxias "huh who would have thought you'd follow me all this way" she downs the omlette "thanks Starr i needed that pick me up it was good and Artaxias you can come with but i don't know what we will encounter so you must be careful" She picks up the pace staying level with Kidd "so what sort of traps are we expecting? Starr watches Kidd stomp on the omelet, and gives a Hmph. He looks at Artaxias, and keeps in a squee. He just stands there, shaking his fists excitedly with a cute face. Artaxias purrs "I'm Artaxias! Thank you nice to meet you" he brings his paw back and brushes his mane against Cubia, he lets out a cub like mew towards Starr who he saw looking. he begins walking after Cauli "I dunno what a pet is but I'm not yours I don't think, I just picked up on your scent, you're the only person I know so I thought I'd say hi" he gets a dead lizard out of his mane and drops it for her, "A gift" he smiles. Kidd looks serious "I have no idea what sort of traps to expect but knowing my dad they will be tricky..." He walks into the cave and sees a dead end with a rock sticking out of the wall. The wall lifts up revealing a spiral stair case which seems to lead down to a well lit room. "No way was it that easy..." Kidd says warily. Cubia is so focused on stroking Artaxias, reveling in how luxuriously soft his fur is, that he didn't notice a false patch of moss move into the cave wall revealing a barb firing trap. "yeah you're right Kidd this was too easy lets send our trap dog" Cauli goes over to Cubia with a smirk on her face she gives Cubia the bums rush throwing him down the stairs "if you hit a trap scream ok" Starr looks at Artaxis, blushing madly."Can....Can I ride you? Please?" He then gives Artaxis a cake treat, to show friendship. Artaxias watches Cubia fly away, with kitten like curiosity, he resists the urge to run after him, swayed by the strange food presented to him, "That doesn't look like any kind of Lizard I know" he sniffs it, then in one bite takes it, he stands and awkwardly chomps it and swallows, he turns to Starr with sparkly eyes "That tastes amazing! What kind of animal is that!?" he lowers his body gesturing Starr to get on, he could probably sit about three of him on his back at Artaxias' size. Kidd walks carefully down the stairs and finds a room. Locked Chests line the walls and on the far wall there's a pedestal. Inside it is what looks like a butterfly shaped Masquerade mask. There are what look like gold coins scattered across the floor and Cubia is face down on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. Kidd looks perplexed "Surely... Yargh this looks like it yet not a single trap be found... Why would he make it so easy unless... he wanted me to find it." He walks up to the pedestal and looks at the mask inside. "Aye must be the mask me dad wore, it be where 'e got 'is name... This was 'is real treasure. AY LADS! 'ELP YERSELF TO GOLD! YE MAY WANNA GET DOWN 'ERE!" He shouts up to the others "I suppose a father would want his legacy to be passed on to his son perhaps" Cauli muses on this walking down as well "well i suppose if it makes it easier" as the people start entering "you find any gauntlets or the like send them my way other than that gold has no allure to me, so Kidd whats so special about that mask?" Starr chuckles happily, as he hops onto Artaxias."It wasn't an animal, it was cake! A treat made of eggs, flour, sugar, milk, the usual stuff!" He tells his new friend, petting him. He points to the staircase."Onward you lovable beast you!" He says, happily still petting Artaxias. As the liger and Starr enter the room Kidd looks to Cauli. "I honestly have no idea... It mightn't be out m'dear might just me an heirloom. Let's give it a look shall we?" He picks up the pink butterfly mask and puts it to his face as he does so a huge burst of energy comes out of him knocking everyone over. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kidd wretches over then bends right back with an extremely powerful golden aura around him he rips off his eye patch as his pink eye glows brighter than ever before and before long his green eye is now also glowing pink. On his back two large golden butterfly wings made of ki form. The power dies down and kidd is now floating there in his new form with a powerful gold aura around him. "My God." Kidd looks at his hands. "This power... is unbelievable. It's like the mask has a mind and power of it's own... I remember my fathers journeys with this mask... No wonder he was known as the king of the seven seas with a power like this..." His voice sounds different, not quite as gruff and piratey as normal a lot more sophisticated. Cauli pushes against the floor flicking her body back up and dusting herself off "well i will admit i wasn't expecting that, hmm i guess its obvious why he was called captian butterfly then" Starr stands up, holding his head, as he opens his eyes, he looks at Kidd, fear spreading across his face, as an image of a man wearing a similar mask, with wings appears in the same pose as Kidd, but he is different. Starr remembers some...Feeling...He had towards the person, if they were actually real at all."I....I...." Starr's hands both glow a bright yellow."I won't let you kill anyone else! NO MORE OF THIS!! You're the Monarch of no one!" Starr puts his hands together, preparing an attack."FINAL FLASH!" He says, aiming towards 'Kidd', but then, the Ki disappears, as there is pulse of pain in his head, and he falls to his knees, holding his head as tears stream."You fool, who do you even think that is?" A voice echoes in his mind."I...I..." Starr slings his head up, looking at Kidd crazily, tears flowing sporadically."I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!" He lets out a long chilling scream that bounces off of the walls, each sound hitting him in his heart as he realizes what he is doing to himself."Wh-Why am I cr-crying..." His eyes return from rage filled and sad, back to his normal calmness as he snaps back to who he is."Wh-What is happening here...?" He looks at Kidd."Cap-Captain! Is that the treasure you were seeking? That mask? It's beautiful Cap'n!" He says, going through an entire mood swing. Kidd smirks but then seems to almost collapse but catches himself on the pedestal his eyes are wide open as if in shock he then floats right back up. "AHAHAHAAHHAH! I'm back. My God seems like I've joined with the captains son funny how things work out." He looks around and sees the people around him "Oh excuse my rudeness friends. I am Captain Butterfly." The man floating in front of them now looks and sounds like Kidd but there's something different about him something a bit sinister. Cauli just watches in confusion with all thats going on around her "that power is strange, and Starr is flipping out too i'm starting to feel left out with all this madness" Cauli turns back to Kidd "what are you up too your fighting spirit just took a major shift" Starr looks at Kidd, and then something very peculiar happens as he hears the voice once more."Starr, what are you worth in this life? In the other, you weren't worth anything." Starr says out loud. "I...I am worth something..." He just stares."I am not weak...." He stands up."I am a fighter, a hurricane brewing beneath those who dwell on the surface..." He approaches Monarch, his face wiping from innocent, to determined and angry."I am Starr Abraxis, of House Noveria!" Starr glows a bright white, as his final words in this voice are."Xy'rios! Ty'nyx! Let us descend into Silence!" Starr implodes slightly, with a new being appearing from where he was standing. This figure looks exactly like Starr, but older and more mature. He was wearing a white cloak, with a cyan gem connecting the fabric near his neck. He was staring at Monarch, frowning, and seething with anger."I didn't expect to see you again Monarch, but I'm afraid even when I've transcended, you've came with me...If you could carry this on to the evil incarnate known as Monarch from the first life, or Zucana from planet Vegeta, tell him I met Bastion, and Felinis , and there is something pretty odd about that Liger back there." He puts one hand behind his back, and puts one in front of him, his palm facing Monarch."How are you going to send that you might ask? Well, I'm going to send you to the next life, so it's all so special when you seen yourself face to face." A massive wave of energy floods around them, stronger than everyone combined. Captain butterfly appears behind Starr. "Heheh... Kid I have no idea what you're on about." He grins "I'm Captain Butterfly, your friend Kidd and I have... I suppose the correct term is merged based on our similar ideals and goals. I'm a being to make him stronger imbued in this mask." He faces Cauli "I assume that answers your question dear. Now I believe Francis is waiting for me, it'll be good to see him again, he certainly made a good call bringing Kidd here practically perfect for me." Before he floats up the stairs he turns to them and smiles. "Help yourselves to all the gold around you." He says picking up a coin and throwing it at them. "Oh, you probably shouldn't of moved any of the gold." He says smirking the door way he was standing in closes in his face trapping the other four in the room. The walls start closing in and the floor starts opening revealing a pit of Magma. Butterfly leaves the cave "I doubt it'll kill them but I really am in no state to fight four at once. Ah well all their stuff is on board so their presence wasn't a complete waste." He says with a grin as he crosses the beach. Cauli looks down at the traps "oh magma such a lovlely parting gift, bravo captain i expected something like this but i will give you this round cause i didn't expect it like that" Cauli claps mockingly a few times "i wonder what colour a butterfly burns" Cauli floats moving to Starr "i don't think artaxias can fly and cubia is out of commision wanna use that little trick we've been practicing?" Starr turns to Cauli, and looks at her."I do not know you, but you are very beautiful ma'am, but I know that my little friend within my soul loves and cares for you, so I will give everything I've got into this one attack." Starr cups his hand near Cauli, and his aura flickers around both of them."Ka....Me...Ha...Me..." He says, preparing for the rush to begin. Butterfly notices the power building in the cave. "Here we go." He smirks "FRANCIS! We won't be getting away before they get out mind coming down here and lending a hand." Francis jumps from the ship and lands next to Captain butterfly. Cauli puts her hand under Starrs making half of the kamehameha stance while creating flames in her other hand "Ka....me.....ha....me" She directs starr to form his energy with his other hand before finally releasing the energy "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the beam fires as a consentrated blase with Starr and Caulis energy forming a double helix around it. The blast make a massive hole, breaking out most of the cave. Starr picks up Cubia, and Artaxias with one hand."I shall use the rest of my power to get us out of here." He latches onto Cauli, and he speeds out of the hole at a massive rate, quicker than how the ship was going earlier, quicker than many things. Butterfly smirks "hahaha. Francis he appears to be fleeing I may not need your help after all, the saiyan girl alone shouldn't be too much of an issue I don't think. Hang around any way though. No sense in taking chances." Francis nods. Cauli detaches from Starr "you do what you are doing but i'm going to give this butterfly a fight seeing as it seems to be what we both want here" Cauli goes to super saiyan 2 an speeds towards Kidd "sup have fun trapping us? Well i want to fight now so put em up mr butterfly" Butterfly smirks and points his robotic arm at Cauli as it turns into a rail gun and fires a butterfly shaped blast hitting her. He appears next to her holding two golden glowing rapiers which he proceeds to slash her with. "heheh it's good to be back, I could get used to these robotic upgrades I think." He grins. He moves much faster than Kidd ever did and his pink eyes glow brightly but don't seem to be causing him any real pain. Cauli does a spin in the air dodging as many shots as she can using the hits to drift backwards so the rapiers hit her shoes and she jumps from it slipping her hands behind her back equipting her gauntlets "this is interesting he is using his speed" Cauli rushes him with a barrage of flaming punches using any and all impacts to launch herselef out of openings. Butterfly dodges most of the blows but those that hit he uses to spin out of the way "I see brute force is more you style 'ey dear?" He grins and spreads his wings as glowing gold butterflies fly out hitting Cauli he then moves up close once again striking her quickly with his rapiers. "What's the point in fighting if you can't look good doing it?" He says with a laugh. Cauli smirks "then lets make this flashy " cauli forms a requiem flame on her hand and throws it to the sky "flames of reqiuem burn out the sky let your flames pepper the unworthy" the flame bursts into a glyph and the sky goes pure black slowly hundreds of thousands of flames appear resembling stars "CRIMSON STARFALL" she punches down the the flames rain down on them Butterfly looks up and sighs "...Crap..." He forms a buttershield above his head using butterflies pouring from his wings protecting him from most of the fire but a lot of it hits him burning him "Damn that hurt... Ah well time to show you what I'm made of!" He has a wide grin on his face as more butterflies pour out of his wings towards Cauli blasting on impact like little explosive bullets. "Like my butterflies? They're magnificent." Cauli is peppered with butterfly shots "they are pest" She waves her hand causing a small burst of flame to hold off the ones being shot at her before moving her hnd into position "BIG BANG ATTACK" she fires it aimed so that if Butterfly dodges it will hit his ship Butterfly chuckles to himself "Son of a..." He creates a buttershield in front of him to take the most of the big bang attack but it swiftly smashes and the attack explodes on Butterfly "You really think something as pathetic as that could..." He pauses and takes a deep breath "Bring me down?" Says the now bleeding bruised butterfly. He rushes up to her and quickly slashes her from all directions before appearing fairly far away from her and fires his Rail gun at her. Cauli managed to avoid most of the rapiers but wasnt prepared for the railgun covering her face with her gauntlets but taking all the body shots she is bleeding and both fighters are starting to faulter "heh this is fun annoying but fun" Butterfly smirks "What can I say? Not all fighters are as gifted as me." His eyes glow and he appears in front of her and once again slashes at her in quick succession. He spawns a mass of butterflies from his wings presumably to use in his buttershield. A small roar echos in the distance, as Artaxias, not flying but running on the air, dashes into the fray, he skids, in the air, and pounces onto a cluster of butterflies catching a bunch under paw, and a few in his mouth, the resulting explosion knocks him out of the air onto the ground on his behind "Those flutterbugs are spicey I don't recommend them, those cake creatures are much more pleasing" he says with a cub like glee, he shakes his head, in his rustling mane a horn like pendant can be seen, it vanishes into his mane again, "What's going on, is it fun, are we fighting?" he purrs releasing black slightly glowing claws "Fun" he mews with a kitten look and cocked head, ready to pounce again, tail swishing. The newer Starr appears again, and is trapped under some rubble from when he had powered down, and fell. He reaches a hand out to the Liger, starting to bleed out."Ca-Cauli....Be careful...." His hand glows a bright white."Su.....Ta..." He focuses on Captain Butterfly."Ba...Su...' Starr roars furiously."TO!!!!!!!!!" A white beam of energy arcs itself right into Captain Butterfly, impacting like an exploding star, as Starr passes out, sad that he couldn't help more. Cauli has used this brief opening to catch her breath before proceeding to rush at butterfly again this time its nothing fancy it is literally her proficiency with her fists and flames she has gone back to pure pugilism. Butterfly seems to manage to block most of the punches with his swords but takes a good few hits before retaliating with his sword slashes and exploding butterflies one of which explosions was larger than anticipated knocking them both to the ground. They don't appear to be getting up so Francis drags them on the ship and begins to sail off. Leaving starr under the rocks and Artaxias playing with butterflies. (Cubia can be either on the ship or Island we'll see what he'd rather do when he's back) Artaxias quite gleefully pounces and is blasted by a dew remaining butterflies before running to catch up with his friends in the ship A flash of light appeared in the sky, and moved towards the land of the island. When arrived, while Felinis was digging up Starr, Felinis 1.0 was scanning the auras leaving on the ship. Felinis 1.0: Uhm, that's Monarch's aura all right, but it has something changed to it... like he didn't remember anything. How peculiar. And that tiger thing, it's aura is familiar too. I can't put my ethereal finger on it. While he was doing that, Felinis unburied Starr and started giving the first aid kit. Felinis: Well have to take him along our own timeline, else he won't make it. That's the only place with the medicinal advancement necesary for his state. Felinis 1.0: Heh, in that case I hope he likes trips around time. As he was thinking that, Linis took Starr on his bck and flew away, targeting a whormhole to his own timeline. The Floating Kingdom BurnsCategory:Locations Francis and Captain Butterfly are floating above The Monarch. The yellowish moon hangs solitary in the sky in a night sky full of golden stars, no light to be seen for miles. The crew all appear to be sleeping aside. The waves softly rocking the boat, it is quiet and very calm. Francis's face is fairly grim and Butterfly has a fairly off putting grin plastered across his face. Butterfly laughs softly to himself "Well I suppose we best get on with it eh?" He smirks. Francis nods grimly. "I'm sure you understand why I have to do this friend. You did a good job." He begins laughing and as he does those 'golden stars' all begin falling onto the boat as hundreds of gold butterflies hit the boat causing explosions on impact. As they do pirates can be heard screaming as the boat sets alight. Butterflies are still hitting the boat causing explosive impacts. Butterfly begins laughing in an uneasy way. "HAHAHAHAHA! Pirates are so obsolete anyway! A wooden boat?! How will I get anywhere in that?! And who needs these weak, pathetic humans?! If you want things done right you need to do them yourself! I'd sooner be a king than a pirate lord." He grins. Francis has turned away from the massacre. The fire is reflected in Butterflies burning pink eyes. The gally door slams open, literally falling off its hinges. A one armed Cubia storms through, dragging an unconscious Bastion with the arm that wasnt blown off. The hole where his other arm was froths as bone shoots out of it, reforming a skeleton arm before tendons, muscle tissue and then finally skin wrap around it like maypole. HOW DARE HE, said the voice in his head, GIVE HIM HELL! "What the hell are you doing Kidd. Your killing your own crew. And for what! Why would you do this!" Cubia is spitting with as he shouts, clearly only just keeping his anger under control. Butterfly smirks and lowers himself closer to the ship. He says in a disgustingly calm voice "Oh I'm just doing a little pest control, just like someone gassing an ant hill once they become an annoyance." He grins "This crew of mine is just a waste of my reasources for very little gain. I can get so much more done on my own terms my friend. Piratting is obselete anyway. It worked one hundred years ago but nowadays, it's too slow, there's too little gain. To get a lot in the world you have to follow the correct paths. It just so happens this isn't it matey. Hahahaha!" His eyes are hateful and unkind, burning hot, searing through cubias soul. "So. Now that the fun is over. Let's get rid of this hunk of junk eh?" He laughs and the moon appears to get a lot closer until a large orb of yellow butterflies is right above the ship. "Have fun, do try your best to survive." He floats back up to Francis. and the large orb of butterflies starts to rapidly fire butterflies at the ship continuing the onslaught. The ship is a husk of its former self at this point, most of the screams seem to have stopped and the calming silence sees to be returning. Butterfly hasn't turned away or so much as blinked at the onslaught since it begun, he is savouring the moment, admiring his work, like a piece of art. Cubia screams, waking Bastion up then throwing him a fair distance into the sea for safety. He then lunges at Kidd, for the first time displaying his true speed. His jump of the ship was so powerful, it caved in the floor he was on and made it violently rock as he saws through the air, as if he was flying (yeah, he cant) before spinning in the air planting a violent kick on his left collar from above. "How dare you treat people like your playthings! I respected you but the real Kidd must have died the moment you put Monarchs mask on!!" (as he is from the old world he has scattered memories of Monarch). As his momentum gave way he started falling down again. He wiped tears from his face that had began to form and then kicked off of a the air as if it was a solid surface, sending himself rocketing after Kidd at extreme speeds, having lost full control of his emotions. The voice in Cubia's head is now audible and the stone on his arm is glowing crimson with a black and crimson aura burning from it. "This fool was born of nothingness. Return him and his miserable ways to the embrace of the oblivion from whence he came!!" The voice is ethereal, echoing seemingly through the air as if it was bouncing of of thousands of walls. Anyone hearing it in the nearby area would find it hard not to be scared by the bad omen this voice seems to bring. Francis appears and has a tight grip on cubias arm and is about to punch him before he does Butterfly speeds back in almost a flash. "No! No. Leave him Francis. Let me see what this mad man can do first hand, I like the sound of his voice." He says this in a light hearted manner but his voice sounds very dark. His golden wings are shining like the stars themselves and his eyes glow brightly like the fire on the ship burning into Cubias own eyes. He looks like some form of evil angelic being. "You want to take on your captain my friend? You want to fight the devil? Well here I am, take your shot at striking the king. Strike at me and face the Monarchs Wrath." He grins widely as Francis lets go of Cubias wrist. The voice laughs, once again without cubia moving his lips. It is a menacing laugh, echoing through the night like the siren warning of an air raid. The air around Francis constricts him, both drawing thin and crushing the breath from his lungs at the same time. It speaks up "You dare speak of yourself as the devil, you puny insect! Do you even know who inspired that rumor to develop in ancient times". It laughs again as an dark aura spreads across Cubia's body, originating from the stone on his wristband. The aura seems to keep him suspended in place, anger clearly building on his face as he continues to scream with anger and frustration, causing the voice to laugh more. "Keep it up my little fly. Keep angering him and pay into my hands!" As the voice says that, Cubia sores towards Kidd at speeds he has never managed before. His eyes visibly burn with hatred for Kidd as his fist rushed towards his face at extreme speed. Francis doesn't move from the spot he's in and watches as the fight unfolds. Butterfly's eyes glow and he smirks before moving the side avoiding Cubia and placing his palm on Cubia's shoulder as he does leaving a golden, glowing butterfly which promptly explodes. "Honestly mate I have no clue who inspired the devil." His eyes glow fiercely, it isn't hate in them though, no not hate... Excitement is the best word. "Hehehe all I know is." He disappears and appears in front of Cubia as he falls before punching him far into the distance. "I am as close to him as you can find on this damned planet. No I am as close to him as you can find on my ''damned planet." He grins. "At least, soon to be my planet. Let's be honest, who's gonna stop me? HAHAHAHA!" "Me" The voice booms, more prominent then ever. "The secret of the legend lies only with me. I am the one who inspire the devil and was feared in a time long forgotten. And now I'm back once again! And your going to help me return. Tell me have you ever heard the term Echelon mentioned before?" A portal opens close to Kidd as Cubia and a large body of water pours through before it closes. As the water falls, Cubia raises up, the dark aura ever more present and the stone on his wrist glowing even more predominantly. Cubia's face is now blank, his orange eyes have lost all their flare. He seems to have been rendered into little more then a conduit for the voice to speak through. "Now my little pet ''devil, ''kill the rest of your crew. Amuse me and cause Cubia even more agony. Destroy what little is left of your friendship then break me free of my pathetic cage!" The voice is assertive now. Alluring. Mesmerizing. Melodic. Manipulative. And above all, undeniably evil and dangerous. Butterfly grins as he looks at this dark being in front of him. He mirrors the beings dark aura with his bright burning gold yet it seems equally dangerous and villainous. His eyes burning at him, alluring, mesmerizing and manipulative. "Hehehe. You're kidding right? I was going to do that anyway. Don't think you're controlling me matey I'm just finnishing some buisness I couldn't give a crap about Cubia honestly but you my friend intrigue me. Hmm alright then." What's left of the butterfly orb above the boat comes crashing down causing a grand explosion, when it's done there's no evidence to say the ship was ever there. A belt of butterflies start orbitting Butterfly. "Well then my friend. Lets see what you can do then, show me what you can do." He grins in anticipation while Francis silently watches. Cubias voice is quiet and emotionless, barely audible. "You couldn't give a crap about me? You were like a brother to me". The air ripples around Cubia, controlling all 5 of Kidds senses. Cubia appears to not move out of place but his body rockets towards Francis and grabs him round the neck. To anyone watching, Francis simply dropped from the sky without warning. Cubia whispers to Francis, "I hear drowning is the worst way to go. The most unpleasant". Then they hit the water. Cubia held him just below the water level. Francis splutters and struggles against him but Cubia's full strength has never been shown until now so he must have been surprised by how strong his hold is. Francis kicks up at Cubia knocking them out of the water before whispering in his ear. "Yes so I hear. Shame I won't be dying today Eh?" He grins as he punches Cubia square on the nose. Cubia must of been amazed by how much strength was behind it, this man was even stronger than Butterfly. "I've been instructed merely to watch friend but in that pathetic body don't think I couldn't kill you in seconds, so I would recommend not trying to kill butterfly either." Obviously Butterfly doesnt see or hear any of this due to the beings influence. "Better get back to the actually fight eh? Before he realises something's amiss." Francis grins before returning to his stone faced silent watch. Cubias eyes flash red for a second before Francis heard the beings voice inside his head. "Ah, I love a good lap dog that doesnt realize what it is chewing on". The being behind the voice then starts affecting Francis' senses too, removing all of them making it seem like he is in a dark void without sound, touch, taste, scent or appearance. "enjoying finding the exit". With that Cubia flies back up to where his image is and breaks the hallucination over Kidd. The aura around Cubia is now like smoke rising from a fire and climbs straight upwards and is even darkening the sky as it blocks out the sun. The voice speaks again."This is only a taste of my power. If I weren't trapped in this pathetic creature's body i would show you a real spectacle". Francis floats still not attempting to move. Butterfly smirks "Aye I'm sure you would, but yer on my turf now mate. And here, you're but an ant and I am the Devil." Suddenly he appears behind Cubia punching him to the side. Butterflies rush off Butterfly's rotating belt after Cubia hitting him and exploding on impact. Butterfly unleashes his rail gun and sends a massive shot at Cubia. "Honestly my friend I expected worse from you." His voice is dark and villainous he is clearly enjoying this far too much. "Someone trying dispute my rule, I would of thought they'd at least have the strength to back it up." He grins. As the explosion clears, only a skull and the stone appear to be floating. Other bones reform quickly, followed by organs then vains, tendons muscle tissue, fat tissue, skin then finally clothes then the stone reattaches itself to the band on Cubia's left arm. "I should say the same. You exist in the plane that neglects our existence. Like a coward who blocks out memories to hide from the past, this world ''hides from the the knowledge of our existence. Your lack of a reaction to the word Echelon proves this." Cubias eyes start bleeding from their corners, giving him a fearsome appearance. "The greatest weakness of this prison is also its greatest strength. It has been designed to always regenerate so I can never break free however the transfer to this world weakened its hold on me to a pebble". The shadows across Cubia's clothing intensify... then shadowy vines as sharp as knives lash out in all directions before converging on Kidd and incredibly fast speed. "Oh I must be boring you, where are my manners." The voice's heartless laugh echos through the night sky as the shadow blades rush towards Kidd, stopping centimeters before cutting him. They then slowy disappear. The aura slowly shrinks. Gold butterflies were prepared around Butterfly where the knives were going to hit but honestly they probably wouldnt of done much. Butterfly looks slightly shocked then regains his composure. "Deary me that was unexpected I'll give you that." His golden aura is still burning around hm countering Cubias Dark aura. "Now what the hell are you on about mate? You sound like a madman. And that's coming from the man who just murdered a ship full of pirates in cold blood without being provoked." He laughs to himself as he stares threateningly at Cubia. "In fact, I don't really care. At this point I just want you dead." He grins as he fires several rail gun shots at him and butterflies begin speedily flying at him. Cubia doesnt move, his aura ever shrinking. "Give it your best shot.... Deary. Just know those shadows weren't fully me". Butterfly smirks "Deary? Well dear me. We haven't even been on our first date. As for that shadow shit? I could care less at whatever the fuck you are. You're either a challenge or your not, if you are you're worth my time. If not you're better off dead." He grins widely like a madman. "Have fun dying." He laughs continuing his butterfly onslaught on Cubias body. "Honestly I'm surprised you've lasted this long. Hehehehe!" Cubia's body regenerates as fast as it is damaged. The stone can be seen glowing through the smoke of the explosions. "What is this death you speak of. Like i said this cage wont break so killing me cant be done..... Sidao. Do it". upon command the image behind Kidd shatters and the man who was standing there quickly wraps his limbs around Kidd getting him in a full body lock. He wears a long black robe with a skin tight black carapace underneath. His face is hidden by a mask. His deep voice simply says. "Yes sir". (the aura coming from this demon is potent. From a distance it makes people more angry but this close it makes people lose all sense of rational and sends them into a frenzy. Some resist this effect with allot of effort) Butterfly breaks free from the man but looks perplexed. ''"Something's wrong with Francis... and this guy just won't die... Ah well... Always next time... for now lets go terrorise some villages. He's bound to turn up again eventually and when he does..." ''He smirks "Well it's been fun boys but I really must be on my way, see you next time though." He grins before appearing next to Francis, grabbing his arm and disappearing. Cubia's aura suddenly vanishes...along with the robed man..... oh and now Cubia is falling. "Damn you Kidd. DAMN YOU TO HELL". The voice, now inside his head says: Now now, Cubia. Its alright. Im glad your awake. We can get revenge in due time, my friend. Cubia likes the voice. Its soothing. Its kind. And above all Cubia is positive it could never wish harm on him or anyone because it is a good voice. Bastion awakens on a shore... He looks around, perplexed. "Hey there, sugar bun". He freezes, feeling a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. He slowly turns his head to see Asmodeus in a very skimpy swim suit with fish gill armbands. As Asmodeus drags him off to the Sanctuarium Libidine, her personal dwelling, Bastion screams, digging his fingers into the sand in vain as he is pulled into an uncertain future. Category:Archived